1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to the field of conveyor devices, particularly escalators and moving walkways that include a moving handrail.
2. Background
Conveyor devices such as escalators and moving walkways are a common sight in large stores, malls, airports, public transit stations, and other buildings. Most of these devices have a handrail that moves in sync with the stairs or belt on which people stand. The handrails are touched by many users of the conveyor device, and each user can transfer germs, viruses, dirt, grime, and/or other undesirable elements to the handrails. The germs or other elements left behind on the handrails can be transferred to other users who touch the handrails, leading to the transmission of diseases.
In the wake of growing concern over the spread of germs and viruses in public areas and the knowledge that handrails are often not routinely cleaned or disinfected, users sometimes avoid touching handrails. While this practice can decrease the chances of disease transmission, a user who avoids holding on to a handrail when on a moving conveyance can be at risk of becoming unbalanced or even falling, possibly injuring themselves in the process.
To combat the issues caused by germs in public areas, many facilities have installed hand sanitizer dispensers at various convenient locations. Although hand sanitizer dispensers can be a useful in helping people to keep their hands clean, people may not always take the time to use them or go out of their way to apply hand sanitizer. Some people carry personal bottles of sanitizer with them, but, again, may forget to use them.
As an alternative to sanitizing one's hands, frequently touched surfaces can be sanitized before people touch them. This can prevent the spread of diseases by killing germs and viruses before they reach a person's hands and are then subsequently transferred to other persons and surfaces. While sanitizing frequently touched surfaces can be effective, it can be onerous and/or labor intensive to constantly sanitize such surfaces manually.
What is needed is a device that can automatically and continuously sanitize a moving handrail to aid in the prevention of germ and virus transmission and to encourage users to hold on to handrails for support.